1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a transmitter-receiver which can easily perform the data communication by being equipped in a transmitter-receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of performing the data communication by a transmitter-receiver which is used for an amateur radio or the like, various problems are caused since the transmitter-receiver is not designed in consideration of the data communication. For example, in case of the data reception, it is necessary to discriminate the signal received to see if it is the conventional aural information or data information and to perform the data processing only when it is the data information. In addition, it is necessary to disconnect the microphone output from the transmission unit of the transmitter-receiver only in case of the data transmission and to set the transmission unit of the transmitter-receiver into the transmitting state synchronously with the start of data transmission, and the like. However, it is impossible to manually perform these operations and the operation to execute the data communication by use of the conventional transmitter-receiver is complicated.